Med kærlighed og kys
by rinkaku
Summary: "Neither had noticed how they were merely steps away from a celebratory firework show, or of the proximity of their beloved departed. They focused only on the warmth of themselves and of their rapidly beating hearts." Denmark/America. Ficlet.


**Warnings:** none at all, just fluff and minor angst.

**A/N:** this little ficlet is based on how Denmark also celebrates the United States' Independence Day, July 4th.

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei owns Hetalia and all its characters; I do not.

* * *

><p><strong>[ I'm the r o m a n c e ]<strong>

* * *

><p>Blond hair blew in the brisk Spring wind, one set of locks distinctly darker and the other lighter. The fading hue of orange and magenta was slowly permeating the horizon, a languid nature to their surroundings. True-blue eyes focused on a running-by hare, scuttling across a nearby row of shrubs, before disappearing entirely into the greenery.<p>

Soft lapis inconspicuously settled upon the American beside him.

"Say, Mattias." the younger of the two nations gently pronounced, tilting his head to the right in order to catch Danish eyes in his own.

A soft blush seeped onto his fair cheeks, complexion immediately transcending into that of abashment.

"W-what's up?"

"Did it..." the American sighed, a rather hurt smile lilting his lips. "Did it hurt a lot, when, you know..."

The self-proclaimed King of Scandinavia gave America a confused look- more so when the far-off cry of a firecracker piercing the sky resounded.

"Did _what_ hurt?"

Alfred sighed heavier, undoubtedly reluctant to have to bring up the more than obvious sore subject to the Dane.

"When Sweden and Finland and Norway finally left you."

There was thick silence, cut through solely by the faint cricking of crickets and chattering of cicadas.

Just when America was going to apologize for it, he started when he felt a rather warm hand enclose his, and a soft, spiky head of blond met his shoulder.

"Ja. Ja, it hurt. _A lot_." he confessed, a nostalgic lull clouding his voice as his eyes.

The American bit his lower lip, now afraid- and from the increasingly downtrodden features of the Dane, rightfully so.

"...but, I learned to deal with it." He piped up after a few moments, slowly, as if what he'd just said had dawned upon himself.

Turning to the frazzled American, Denmark gave a more genuine smile than his usual crooked grins.

"And, I'm sure England did, too." he assured, lips pulling further when the younger blond slowly flushed pink. "Don't you think?"

Alfred coughed into his curled hand, true-blue eyes averting to everywhere but the lazuli that sincerely remained upon him.

"Y-yeah, I g-guess y-you're right." he squeaked, blush spreading to his ears when the Dane recoiled away from his neck as he burst into a fit of laughter.

Embarrassed and livid for being embarrassed, America focused a very pointed glare at the Dane-

—"_I don't want to have to lose you, too."_

At the hushed, almost unheard confession, did Alfred's face burn hot; eyes widening significantly as the Dane somehow managed to continue his goofy laughter.

Aiming curled fists at his bare arms, the American found it extremely hard to remain truly angered with Denmark; the contagion of his laughter seeping into Alfred and causing him to burst into mirth, as well.

"You asshole!" he choked, fists now soft and lucidly not meant to seriously harm the Dane. "We were having such a serious moment, too!"

Grinning broadly now, Mattias stole a brief peck from the American's lips before swiftly jumping up and running off, deep into the American's lush woods.

As Alfred got up and ran after him, a more placid tone in his thoroughly opaque threats, he distinctly hollered, "It's my birthday; stop being such a jerk, dude!"

Mattias' laughter gave him away immediately- as did the more passionate kiss he shared with the flustered American. Neither had noticed how they were merely steps away from a celebratory firework show, or of the proximity of their beloved departed.

They focused only on the warmth of themselves and of their rapidly beating hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>[ and this is a k i s s. ]<strong>


End file.
